You are My Angel
by ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie
Summary: A prompt written for Springkink, therefore rated M. He wanted to see her wings... To know what-No, who she really was. What he received was something so much more...


**Title**: You are My Angel  
**Author**: Valk  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnings**: Sex, out-of-canon-ness  
**Word Count**: 3000  
**Prompt**: Final Fantasy VIII, Rinoa/Squall, AngelwingKink, "Sex with an Angel"  
**A/N**: This is my first time writing Squall/Rinoa smut, but I think it came out okay. I've had a want to write more FFVIII lately and I saw this prompt, so it's all cool. I hope it's something along the lines of what the prompter had in mind!

* * *

_Even if you end up as the world's enemy, I'll… I'll be your knight._

Rinoa's big brown eyes focused on him as she asked, "Squall? What is it?"

He turned to face her and studied her expression. He'd spent so much time avoiding her attentions, he'd never noticed how, well, _cute_ she really was. Her youthful eyes and her button nose, the caramel streaks in her raven hair, the curve of her lips and her chipmunk cheeks… No, cute wasn't the right word. _Beautiful_… She was truly beautiful and he decided he wanted to know everything about her. "Show me."

She blinked in innocence and confusion. "Huh?"

_I want to know you…_ "Show me your wings."

"Oh…" She looked down at the toes of her boots. "Squall, I…"

Having no clue what to do, he slowly cupped his hand around her elbow and used his other gloved hand to raise her eyes back to his. "Rinoa, don't be afraid. I want to protect you."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes against his ice-blue gaze. "I trust you, Squall. Can we… Can we go somewhere else, though? I don't want anyone else to see just yet."

He nodded and hopped down off the demolished ledge of his childhood home. Running a quick glance over the seemingly endless fields of flowers for monsters, he turned back to face her and raised his hands to help her down. She gave him a goofy smile at his chivalry and hopped down to him, trusting him to catch her. He caught her easily with one hand on either side of her waist and gently set her on her feet. His fingers wound with hers and he took a step, pulling her with him through the fields.

She sprinted a little to walk beside him and tightened her hold on his hand. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and she gave him a sweet smile. A small upturn on his lips made her smile wider as they walked together hand-in-hand.

A single tree stood in the middle of the fields and Squall led her over to it, pausing beneath it before twisting to press her against it. She gasped in surprise as he leaned closer, supporting himself with one hand braced beside her head. Fear laced the edges of her gaze as she watched him. "Squall…?"

He shook his head back and forth roughly. "I'm sorry, Rinoa… I…"

She raised one hand and gently touched his cheek before tracing over to run her finger down his scar. "It's okay, Squall. I trust you."

He closed his eyes and touched his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry. I've never… I don't know how to act."

She set her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer in a semblance to a hug. "Just follow your heart. It's gotten us this far, right?"

His arms moved to settle on either side of her waist. "Yeah, it did."

She smiled at him again and urged, "And…? What is it telling you now?"

"It…" He looked her in the eye and raised a hand to brush her hair behind her ear. "It's telling me to kiss you."

She licked her lips and bit her lower lip shyly. "So why aren't you?"

"Rinoa, I…" _Forget it…_ he thought as he leaned closer, keeping his eyes open to look into hers for reassurance that he was doing this right, but she kept hers closed. Sighing slightly, he moved in until their lips were touching ever-so-slightly. A shiver shot down his spin at the slight contact and one side of his mouth shifted upward in response. _Funny. I can mercilessly slaughter a T-Rexaur in the Training Center, but I can't even kiss Rinoa? Hyne must hate me._

She stayed patient for a little while, waiting for him to complete the kiss, but got fed up quickly. Throwing her arms around his shoulders, she pressed closer and sealed their lips together.

He felt something stronger than Matron's sorceress spells overcome him and he stepped forward, pinning her to the tree. Her hands found their way up and twisted in his hair, pulling him as close as she could. She'd only ever been like this with Seifer, Squall's rival who was now under Ultimecia's control, but she knew she loved the man she was with now. He knew about her and Seifer, but he still cared about her. He overlooked her past, so she felt it was up to her to use what little knowledge she had on romance to both of their benefit.

He surprised her by pulling back slightly and taking his gloves off, throwing them to the ground and leaning closer again. Pulling the snap to her duster free, he slipped it off her shoulders and treaded his fingers at the space between her shoulder blades. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "Please, show me, Rinoa."

She bit her lip and nodded. She loved him, right? He should know everything about her, good or bad. Taking a few steps away from the tree, she walked around him and stopped with her back to him. She closed her eyes and hoped he wouldn't run away in horror as she slipped her cami with its sewn-in bra off over her head.

Her new powers allowed her to sense his sudden stiffness. Apparently, he hadn't been expecting her to do that. Were her assumptions wrong? Did he not want sex? She gave a mental shake of her head. He was a guy, after all. A teenager who'd never done it before. Of course he'd want it.

She clasped her hands together in front of her and closed her eyes, concentrating on the new entity inside her. With a sudden burst of energy, her shimmering white wings extended from her back, a light shining from them to a blinding degree.

Silence fell as she let him absorb the image. Quietly, almost inaudibly, his husky voice whispered, "…Beautiful…"

She wrapped her arms over her bust and turned to face him. "What?"

He stammered, flustered at her half-naked form in front of him, "Your wings… They're… You're beautiful…"

She took a slow step closer and asked, "You're not afraid of me? Of what I could do?"

He shook his head and shrugged off his jacket. "I told you. There have been a lot of good sorceresses. I know you'll be one of them. Ultimecia comes from the future to possess you…" He slowly reached up and touched her cheek. "She'll pay for everything she's done."

"Squall…" She temporarily forgot about her state of undress and threw her arms around his middle to embrace him.

He froze for a minute before slowly wrapping his arms around her back, settling awkwardly around her wings. "Rin…"

She smiled at the nickname, one she hadn't heard since she and her father had gotten along, and asked while still huddled against him, "Yeah?"

He choked on his words as he uncertainly asked, "Why… Why did you take your shirt off? You had your wings out for brief moments during battle on the Ragnarok… I know they can go through your clothes…"

She blushed and, unable to come up with an acceptable answer without sounding like a slut, raised her chin to press her lips to his. He stiffened slightly and accepted her kiss, angling his chin to make them both more comfortable. Her hands slid around his sides and slipped up into his white T-shirt, gliding lightly over his tight abdominal muscles and the scars on his chest.

Her wings folded around them as she flipped his shirt off over his head and threw it to join hers. He pulled her closer, hiding her chest against his, still not fully comfortable with what they were doing. She moved back a little and looked him in the eye, brown to icy blue. "Squall? Are you okay?"

He averted his gaze slightly and replied, "I just…" He shifted his hand to press his palm to his forehead. "What are we doing? We're… We're half-naked in the middle of a flower field with no protection, only a few hours after showing the first sign of actual affection for each other…"

She sighed and turned his eyes back to hers. "Do you have to analyze everything? Squall, this isn't SeeD work or anything. This isn't a job. This is you and me, trying to become stronger together without having to worry about the future for a few minutes."

"…There are no guarantees."

"Exactly. We have to take what we get when we can get it. There's no one here but us. Everyone else is still back with Edea and Cid. We don't have to worry."

He swallowed and turned his stony-eyed gaze onto her and asked, "Are you sure…? I mean, are you sure you want this with me?"

"I should ask you the same question." She rolled her shoulders and glanced back at her wings.

"I'm a monster…" they said together, looking at each other in surprise.

Rinoa shook her head. "Why would you say something like that?"

He sighed. "I'm a SeeD… A mercenary. I kill for money."

"No… You're a member of a military faction that saved my neck more than once."

"I'll try to think of it that way."

"Correction." She held up a finger in between them and smiled. "You're the _leader_ of said military faction."

He shook his head. "Not for long. Once we take care of Ultimecia, I'm resigning."

"Huh?" She stared at him with wide eyes. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because. I've been trying to find a reason to quit." He touched his fingers to her chin and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Now I have one."

She felt a small blush creep across her lips. "But… But… SeeD is who you are! You grew up there!"

"But I don't need to stay there. The Headmaster and Matron will understand. I have more than enough gil to my name for three generations to live comfortably. I don't need to stay there."

"Squall… I…"

He silenced her with a kiss and pressed her back against the tree, enjoying their private moment more than he could have imagined. Her wings stayed around them as she shifted her feet to knock her ankle boots off, kicking them to the side. His hands wrapped around her bare waist and he pulled her blue button-up corset off, throwing it with the rest of their clothes.

Her hands pulled at one of his belts, trying to find the buckle before he slipped a hand down and released only the one resting at his hips. He pulled his button and fly free and hesitated for a second. Rinoa took the opportunity and slipped her hands in his boxers and shoved them down, sneaking a quick peek at his manhood. He leaned in to hide his light blush in her hair as he kissed her chin and neck, whispering with cocky bravado, "Like what you see?"

It was her turn to blush, having never seen a man naked before, and she stiffened against him. "Squall…"

He swallowed his spit and was, for once, thankful he'd listened to some of Irvine's stories. One of his hands slipped down between her thighs as his other played at the waistband of her shorts. She gasped and felt her blush deepen as he quickly shifted to swipe her shorts and underwear down to her ankles.

She blushed all the way down to her shoulders and quickly kissed him to avert his gaze. His hand slipped back down to where it had been before. Feeling herself fluster even more, she wondered how he knew that was an acceptable form of foreplay. She'd had her fair amount of knowledge from romance novels, but she doubted he'd read something like that. Then she realized. Irvine. Of course.

A slow smirk crossed her lips as she brought her arms up around his shoulders and kissed him harder than before. A particular story she'd read of a romance between a man with a hawk's wings and a normal human girl came to mind and she recalled one of the sex scenes in the book.

Her right wing pulled back slightly and slipped between them, brushing the very tips of the feathers in a gentle stroke over his masculinity. He stiffened immediately and gripped his hand against the tree to support himself, cutting his hand in a few places as he pulled at the bark.

"Hyne…" he managed through clenched teeth. "I never thought this would feel so-" he stopped mid-sentence and pulled back just in time to release away from her.

She smiled and pulled him back to her. "Who knew wings could be so perverted?"

He narrowed his eyes at her sarcasm. "You knew full well what you were doing."

"So did you." She glanced down at his hand still snug between her thighs.

He gave a small shrug and shifted to lean over her more dominantly. "Now it's your turn."

She mewled a small sound as he pressed his fingers against her clit and rubbed a few times. Her hands gripped his shoulders and her wings tightened around him in a close embrace, squeezing him close to her as possible. Her thighs shuddered and her back scrapped against the rough tree, her insides burning and wanting nothing but to let it all go.

When he felt her about ready to release, he retreated from her, the feeling of her moist heat against his fingers making him want her and thickening his own need again. She gasped when his fingers moved out and lolled her head back. "Hyne, Squall… What in the world are you _doing?_"

He leaned in and kissed her, hot and wet. "I'm making this as enjoyable for the both of us as these few minutes alone will let us."

Her breathing keep going at a fast pace as she watched him for a moment. Gathering her courage, she looked him in the eye and whispered, "Take me, Squall. I trust you. I want it to be you."

He nodded and moved his hands down her body, settling on her hips and lifted her against him. She jumped and tucked her legs up to straddle his hips while hugging her arms around his shoulders. His hands settled on her thighs and pulled her back a little, lining himself up to her before surging forward to enter her.

Their breaths mixed together as they adjusted to the feeling, staying still for a moment. Rinoa's wings wrapped back around them to shield them from anyone who might have seen as Squall started to draw back before thrusting into her. Her hands grabbed his hair and she pressed her lips to his, her body longing for the release he'd cut short earlier.

She rolled her own hips out of a want for pleasure; a feeling of doing nothing to contribute. Their friction built up and she finally lost it, letting herself go with a held-back scream that resulted in a choked squeal. Her energy depleted with her pent-up essence and she slumped down against him, her wings sagging slightly with her.

He was left wanting for more, so he kept at his rhythm. Rinoa kept holding tight as he thrust into her, gripping his hair and hoping this didn't last much longer. Despite how good it felt, it hurt pretty badly, too. Finally, he broke for the second time inside of her and she felt the rush of his ejaculation burst through her. She felt herself close to breaking again and rolled her hips to simulate his thrusting until she finally managed to orgasm.

They fell back against the tree and stayed there for together for awhile, trying to catch their breath. Finally, Rinoa straightened up and settled her feet back on the ground while resting her head on the crook of his neck. Her voice came out a little raspy at first as she asked, "Squall…?"

His grunt sounded back from next to her. "Hrn?"

"Did we just-?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Felt better than I ever thought it could."

He pulled back slightly and looked her in the eye. "You mean… you and Seifer never-?"

She blinked, his words taking longer than they should to register. They clicked and she shook her head quickly. "No! I… We… We didn't…"

He pulled her close again and kissed her temple. "I… I didn't know…"

She smiled and nuzzled closer. "You didn't ask."

"Hm. I guess I didn't."

She pulled back slowly. "We should probably get dressed. They'll only give us so much time alone. In the end, I am still a sorceress and Ultimecia is still out there."

"Yeah." He slowly let her go and reached down to pull his pants and boxers back up before fastening his belt again.

Rinoa looked around and found her clothes, pulling them on as she found them. As she found her shirt, she paused and glanced over her shoulder at her wings before letting them fade back into her back. Squall watched them as he pulled on his jacket and Rinoa pulled her shirt, corset, and duster back on. She turned back to face him with a smile and flipped her hair out of her collar. "So… Now what?"

He sighed and looked at his boots. "We pretend this never happened."

Hurt entered her eyes and she turned away from him. "Fine."

Reaching out, he caught her shoulder and turned her to face him. He studied her gaze and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Just around the others. At least for now. We don't need to explain our private relationship to them while this whole mess is going on."

She nodded and, slowly, a smile spread on her lips. "Um… Can I… Can we hold hands, at least?"

A small turn of his lips was all she got a glimpse of before he was leaning closer to her. "We'll just pretend _this_"—He waved a hand between them—"never happened. They don't know what happened on the Ragnarok, though."

"For all they know, we could've had our first kiss up there." She gave a sigh of happiness. "That would've been sooo romantic…"

He slapped his forehead and asked, "This wasn't?"

"Well…" She turned and started walking back to the crumbled orphanage. "You could've at least moved me to the ground so I didn't have tree bark digging at my back. You know Selphie's going to be asking why my back is all cut up."

* * *

*Sigh* My first shot at a straight-on Squall/Rinoa since 'Wings of a Lion'... and it has to be smut. Anyway, I wrote this for Springkink on LiveJournal, but I do want to get into innocent Squinoa again sometime... Maybe I'll finally start that re-write of 'Wings.' Review, please?

'Til next time, loves,

-Valk


End file.
